


Claim

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: FF15, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Casual Affair, Casual Sex, Drabble, Drabble Request, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Public Sex, consented sex, drabble request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whisper* “Kiss me or kill me, the choice is yours.” - Ardyn/Noctis</p><p>...Written pre-release. I didn't know. OMG. I'm using my get out of jail free card. Note the date posted. And that it’s the first Ardynoct fic that showed up here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

Noctis felt his legs nearly give out under him.

“You’re very receptive tonight, Your Highness. I barely touched you.” Ardyn Izunia of the Niflheim was gliding his palm over the crown prince’s hardened cock. “Have you been thinking of me?”

The casual engagement was frequent between the two sworn enemies. During the social banquet, Noctis had followed the chancellor out to a secluded area, but hardly fitted to carry private intercourse.

“Keep it down…” Noctis implored before a moan betrayed him. “I… don’t want to get caught…” The hands pressed against the wall curled into tight fists.

Though there was a certain thrill to the possibility that they could get caught in this affair. The thought was something the prince would never say aloud. Even with his legs shamelessly clenched around the other man’s waist and his hands knotted in the flowing mauve locks as Ardyn drove his hips into his ass.

“You… Bastard… I’ll kill you…”

Ardyn leaned in to nip and lick the shell of the prince’s ear. “Kiss me or kill me, the choice is yours.” He provoked huskily.

Noctis panted hard against Ardyn’s broad chest, riding the euphoria that overwhelmed him. Meeting the older man’s hazel eyes with his sky blues, the prince ruminated over the suggestion as he searched for any indication to conclude that it was another of Ardyn’s mind games. Never before has the imperial chancellor alluded to such an intimate act. Their arrangement was something of mutual benefit and once Ardyn received what he came for, he would vacate the premises until the next time he would contact the prince.

Noctis deliberately pressed his lips against Ardyn’s, far from gentle and he froze in place while he felt Ardyn smirk against them.

“You’ve never kissed before, have you, lamb?” He asked as he let out a breathy laugh that made Noctis’ ears burn in embarrassment. “I thought you of all people would be saving your first for your bride-to-be.” Ardyn cupped Noctis’ cheek firmly before kissing him, slipping his tongue in the younger man’s mouth and applying a light pressure along the cupid’s bow. “But it appears that I claimed all of your firsts.”


End file.
